Forgive Me
by PugNTurtle
Summary: Chuck and Susan postThe Student. SusanChuck Replaced story due to some errors! R&R please!


Title: Forgive Me  
  
Author: Katie  
  
E-mail: PugNTurtle@comcast.net  
  
Pairings/Category: Susan/Chuck romance  
  
Spoilers: The Student  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: ER belongs to NBC and a whole bunch of other people. No harm is intended.  
  
Summary: A torrential day turns into something good.  
  
Notes: I couldn't help myself. LoL Feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
~/~  
  
She stalked into the apartment, shoving the door open. He stood back uncertainly, lingering at the doorway.  
  
"Am I... am I allowed in?" Chuck asked cautiously.  
  
Susan turned on her heel, the fire evident in her eyes. "Of course you're allowed in. It's *our* fucking apartment, Charles!" Susan snapped, throwing her coat on the couch.  
  
Chuck winced at the use of his first name, stepping hesitantly into the apartment. "Susan, I-" he began, only to be cut off.  
  
He watched as Susan's shoulders slumped, the anger leaving her. "Not right now, Chuck. I am way too upset and freaked out to talk. I just want to shower. I feel dirty after having that freak's hands on me," Susan said.  
  
"Okay," Chuck agreed, settling down on the couch. "I'll be right here when you are ready. Unless... unless you want me to leave," he murmured softly, the last part quiet.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, Chuck. I... I need you." With that, Susan walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a click.  
  
~/~  
  
About an hour later, Susan reappeared from the bathroom, her damp hair lank against her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of maternity pants and Chuck's old Bulls t-shirt, her feet bare as she padded across the carpet. Susan sat next to Chuck on the couch, the two of them quiet for a few minutes before speaking at the same time.  
  
"Chuck-"  
  
"Suz-"  
  
They both laughed, and Susan said, "Go ahead."  
  
Chuck sighed, turning to look at Susan. He took her hand and said, "Baby, I am so sorry."  
  
He was quiet for a few moments, and Susan gently prodded, "For what?"  
  
"I overreacted, Suz. When you said he was harassing you, I just lost it, Susan. To see another man even looking at you upset me. The way he was talking about you just sent me over the edge."  
  
"Why?" she asked, tears beginning to form.  
  
"Because I love you, Susan," Chuck said. Susan's heart jumped when she heard the emotion in his voice. She opened her mouth to say something, but he said, "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to so." Susan was quiet, her silence telling him to continue. "When I saw that rat bastard with his head on your stomach all I wanted to do was go into that room and pound him to the ground. Weaver told me not to, though. I guess she knew what I wanted to do. I could tell she was just as creeped out as I was. Then again, she has a job to do... and I don't know, Suz. I thought that if I went in there he might hurt you somehow."  
  
Susan was quiet, then whispered, "You defended me."  
  
"Of course I did," Chuck chastised, though his voice was filled with nothing but love. "You are the mother of our child. Even if you weren't pregnant I would have reacted the same exact way."  
  
Susan was quiet, hesitatingly leaning against Chuck. "I guess I have to thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Suz. You just have to forgive me for acting like an ass," Chuck said, wrapping his arms around her form. He was relieved when Susan fully leaned against him. She laid her head against his chest and brought her legs up to rest across his lap. Chuck impulsively lifted her up slightly so that she was sitting in his lap. "Are you okay?"  
  
Susan sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his hands caressing her back. "I think I'll be okay," Susan whispered into his chest. "I just feel so dirty."  
  
"Why's that?" Chuck asked, enjoying the feeling of Susan in his arms despite knowing she was filled with emotional pain.  
  
"He... he had his head on our baby, Chuck. He was probably getting an erection from it. I don't even want to think of what pleasure he was getting. I can just feel his face pressed against my stomach and I want to get sick. I want to shower again. I just feel like he is still here," Susan said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"You are not dirty, Suz," Chuck comforted, running a hand through her damp hair. "The only dirty person is that son of a bitch. He needs to be locked up."  
  
"I'm scared, Chuck," Susan admitted suddenly.  
  
"About what?" he asked gently.  
  
"That he will come back and try to hurt me," Susan said softly. "He knows my name and where I work and where I eat... what's to stop him from trying it again?"  
  
"He won't do anything to you, baby," Chuck said vehemently.  
  
"How can you be sure of that?" Susan asked tiredly.  
  
"If he comes near you again I will fucking kill him," Chuck said lowly, his voice dead serious. Susan was silent for a few moments, then giggled softly. "What's so funny?" Chuck asked somewhat suspiciously though he was relieved that she was laughing about something.  
  
"My big, strong hero," Susan said, swatting him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Chuck asked playfully, carefully rolling to lay her on the couch before hopping off none too gracefully to kneel on the floor. He moved to kiss her stomach but hesitated, looking at Susan for her approval. He was respectful in that manner as it was but with her ordeal he wanted to make sure she was okay with contact.  
  
She took a deep breath, reminding herself that this was the man that she loved. She nodded, the gesture telling him that it was all right.  
  
Chuck kissed her stomach gently, his lips brushing gently along the firm roundness. He smiled to himself when he felt the baby moving. Chuck laid his forehead on her stomach, sitting for a few minutes in silence.  
  
Susan stroked his hair, enjoying the feeling of him against her stomach. She felt somewhat calm. Chuck leaning against her stomach was a bigger improvement than that creep. It somehow made the day seem somewhat better.  
  
"Ow," Chuck murmured indignantly, lifting his head slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Susan asked, worried.  
  
"Our child just kicked me in the face," Chuck complained rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You poor thing," Susan said sympathetically, leaning over to stroke his cheekbone.  
  
"Kiss it and make it better?" Chuck asked, his tone somewhat pathetic.  
  
Susan knew he was playing, but nonetheless she leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Is that better?" she asked.  
  
"My lips hurt too," Chuck said sadly, puffing out his lower lip, moving to sit on the couch once again.  
  
"You're spoiled, Charles," Susan said with another giggle. She kissed him on the lips without hesitation.  
  
"I've got it bad, Suz," Chuck said with a sigh when they separated. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I think I'll be okay," Susan said seriously, taking his hand in hers.  
  
Chuck nodded and let go of her hand, guiding her to lean against a pillow on the arm of the couch. He massaged her feet gently, knowing that Susan enjoyed that, especially after a hard day at work.  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Chuck asked, "Did you still want to go out later?"  
  
Susan sighed, then asked, "Would you be upset if we stayed here and ordered a pizza or something?"  
  
"Nothing would make me happier," Chuck said. He blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
"What?" Susan asked warily when she saw the action.  
  
"Actually, there is something that would make me happier," Chuck started nervously.  
  
"What's that?" Susan asked, knowing what was coming but knowing to play along. Her heart was fluttering at the very thought.  
  
Chuck gently lifted up her legs so he could slide off the couch, once again kneeling in front of her, this time on one knee. He reached into his jeans and pulled out a velvet box, looking at her.  
  
"Baby... I... I had this all planned out... exactly how I wanted to propose to you. But now, as I kneel in front of you, looking at you, your beauty has my brain in a frenzy. I guess I'll just tell you how I feel about you. I love you with all my heart. This past year has been simply amazing, Susan. I want you to be my wife. I want our child to grow up with brothers and sisters. I want us to be together, Susan. I promise you that I will never hurt you or our children. Susan... would you do me the honor of becoming my wife... again?"  
  
Susan allowed a tear to fall as Chuck opened the velvet box, revealing a simple gold band with a large diamond and surrounded by four smaller diamonds. "Oh, Chuck," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course I'll marry you." She pulled away, allowing him to slide the ring on her finger. "It's gorgeous," Susan gushed, kissing him gently.  
  
Chuck pulled her up, kissing her gently and holding her tightly, enjoying the feeling of Susan in his arms, their baby pressing against him. "When do you want to get married?" he asked, laying his head on her shoulder.  
  
Susan giggled, and asked, "How about we fly to Vegas tonight? We both have off tomorrow."  
  
"Not that again!" Chuck groaned. "Seriously, Suz."  
  
Susan hesitated, then said, "This probably sounds crazy, but the Justice of the Peace does marriages on Wednesdays."  
  
"Today's a Wednesday," Chuck pointed out, pulling back to look at Susan though he kept his hands on her arms.  
  
"I know," Susan said with a giggle. "Let me go change and we'll go see the Justice."  
  
"We need witnesses," Chuck called after her.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Chuck grinned as he waited for Susan. She was going to be okay.  
  
~/~  
  
Two hours later, in the presence of God, the Justice, Abby, and Deb, Susan and Chuck became Mr. and Mrs. Charles Martin.  
  
"Wow, who knew a weird nut job could cause a marriage?" Abby commented as they left the Chicago courthouse.  
  
"Love conquers all," Deb said, shrugging. "Are you guys going to celebrate?"  
  
Chuck looked at Susan, then asked, "Want to grab some pizza still?"  
  
"Sure," Susan said. "As long as Deb and Abby come with us."  
  
"Of course we'll come," Deb said. "As long as you two don't act all lovey dovey."  
  
"Nah, that's later," Chuck said, taking Susan's hands and walking ahead of the two.  
  
Abby and Deb looked at each other then at the couple. "Oh, come on, that's too much information!" Abby called after their walking figures. Susan threw her arm up in a carefree manner.  
  
Abby and Deb walked forward, smiling for their newly married friends.  
  
~/~  
  
End 1/1 


End file.
